<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Wins. by cowboychords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750911">Nobody Wins.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychords/pseuds/cowboychords'>cowboychords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snips - Star Wars Short Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Clone Wars, Fives Deserved Better, Jedi, Microfic, My First AO3 Post, Old Republic Era, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychords/pseuds/cowboychords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>howdy! this is my first time posting serious literature in probably three or four years, but i wanted to get back into it. this was an idea i got from season 6's inhibitor arc. tup talking about the nightmares broke my heart :((</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snips - Star Wars Short Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody Wins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this snip does not include spoilers for the events occurring in the clone wars!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bodies littered the ground. My vision was hazy. Blaster bolts hurried every which way. Lightsabers were swung around violently. There was yelling coming from all directions, though I only heard my brothers and the Jedi, no clankers. </p><p>Once I was able to see clearly, I pulled my blaster from its holster, aiming in the general direction of most of the blaster fire. There seemed to be two bright blue lights in the dust-covered area, almost like the eyes of some clanker that I’ve never seen before. I shot straight between them and the lights almost immediately disappeared when hit.<br/>
For a few moments, it was quiet, peaceful almost. I walked closer to the fallen… thing. The dust cleared as I approached. No.. no, no, no. This couldn’t be right. Laying on the ground in the exact direction I had shot was a Jedi. My general.</p><p>I stood over my Jedi General’s body, unable to think straight. What have I done? The person I would have sacrificed myself for without a second thought, dead by my own hand. My brothers simply moved to the nearest gunship, mumbling about travelling back to Coruscant. Everything was wrong. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. My vision began to blur once again. I looked down to see the scorching blade of a lightsaber piercing my armor. I couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“I’m sorry Commander,” a delicate voice whispered, full of sorrow. Everything plunged into darkness. </p><p>I awoke with a gasp, overwhelmed by the vivid visions I had seen. “Commander,” that same soft voice said in a hushed and slightly worried tone. I sat up, looking to my side. Standing there was my general, accompanied by her padawan. My chest still ached, but I had felt worse.  “I’m glad to see you awake, Frostbite. You took quite a beating in this last battle.”</p><p>It was all a dream. I let out a heavy sigh. “I’m glad to be awake too, General.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>